


Kiss Buddies

by more_like_reyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cute, Dare, F/M, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, Jason and Reyna, Jason/Reyna, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Neck Kissing, Sad Ending, Student government, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, jeyna, president and vice president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_like_reyna/pseuds/more_like_reyna
Summary: I expected a lot to happen that day. I expected to flunk Mr. Brunner's Latin test, because I suck at Latin conjugation. I expected to see the Principal about the theme for the Winter Formal and I expected the cafeteria to serve Sloppy Joes and Chicken Potpie for lunch.What I did not expect was Reyna Avila, the cold and seemingly emotionless student body President to march across the cafeteria during lunch and kiss me, Jason Grace.Bittersweet Jeyna one shot.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Kiss Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1oooW0rds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/gifts).



> **So I'm back with more Jeyna. This idea just flew into my head one day and I wrote it in 20 minutes. It's very small-less than 1500 words but i just love the concept. It's a Mortal AU and a bittersweet fit (I suck at writing happy endings).**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the monster uncle Rick. Jeyna deserved better .**
> 
> ****

I expected a lot to happen that day. I expected to flunk Mr. Brunner's Latin test, because I suck at Latin conjugation. I expected to see the Principal about the theme for the Winter Formal and I expected the cafeteria to serve Sloppy Joes and Chicken Potpie for lunch.

What I did not expect was Reyna Avila, the cold and seemingly emotionless student body President to march across the cafeteria during lunch and kiss me, Jason Grace.

Her lips melded into mine, and my arms circled her waist, pulling her close. Her hands were fisted in my T-shirt, from when she had pulled me close and strands of her long hair which had escaped from her braid tickled my skin.

It was not that I did not find her attractive. Oh no! I had spent many hours with our School President, being the Vice-President and all (OK, _slight flex_ ). I had come to know the other, more hidden side of Reyna, mostly through sheer stubbornness on my part and sheer exasperation on hers. But now I knew a person who was way more beautiful, inside and out, than any girl in the grade. Even Piper McLean, who, for some reason, I was always teased with.

It also wasn't like I hadn't tried to make a move on the icy girl. She just wasn't the type to date. She had rebuffed all my advances, saying she had to concentrate on getting into Harvard's Law Program. The only thing that gave me a little hope was the fact that she had never downright said she wasn't interested, but who am I kidding? She was just trying to be nice.

And that was why, this whole kiss came as a pleasant but confusing surprise. Count on Reyna to screw my feelings up _again_. It then struck me that this was probably a dare and the thought stung more than it should.

I steeled myself, "Get your feelings under control and just kiss her properly, Grace!"

I leaned in and kissed her harder- because she was the one who kissed me without my permission, I could probably get away with it without being castrated. I lifted one hand to tilt her chin slightly upwards, before proceeding to gently bite her lip. She gave a gasp and her eyes opened in shock. I narrowed my eyes in challenge, knowing she could never back down. She didn't. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and it was my turn to groan.

God, she drove me mad.

Finally, I pulled away from Reyna, my heart beating a million miles per minute. The cafeteria, which had been silent till now, exploded into hoots and cheers. Everybody was going crazy, except the lunch lady- who looked scandalized.

Amidst the hooting, Reyna walked closer to me and lifted her hand. I barely flinched but Reyna raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She wiped off a bit of lipstick from the corner of my mouth- her characteristic shade of maroon. She dabbed the finger on her lips and I let out a small growl at how fucking hot that looked.

She whispered, "Nice of you to play along, Mr. Vice-President."

I smirked, "The pleasure is mine, Madame President."

She cocked an eyebrow at the name, but said nothing. She turned away and made her way to her table.

I sat down, still slightly dazed. My basketball teammates slapped my back and congratulated me on _'getting some'_. I nodded absent-mindedly, still staring at Reyna as she sat down.

Piper's half-yell could be heard from the other side of the room. "Thank you! Jesus, the teasing was getting unbearable!"

I couldn't hear Reyna's reply but I was pretty sure it was sarcastic as hell. I saw a disgruntled Hazel Leveseque and Annabeth Chase hand money over to Reyna and I sighed.

Maybe it was all for the best. She was just _too_ out of my league.

******

It was after school hours. I had just finished the extra paperwork required by the end of the day. As I walked down the empty corridors, I muttered to myself, "Go for it, they said. It's a breeze, they said. You'll have no work, they said."

Sighing, I was about to make my way out of the door when a bronze coloured arm pulled me inside an empty classroom with surprising force.

I looked, slightly startled at Reyna who was seated on one of the benches. Regaining my composure, I asked, "Didn't you go home?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I was at News Club."

"Well, why are we here now?" I questioned, gesturing to the both of us.

She blushed an uncanny shade of red and muttered, "Well, I did kiss you and all…"

I smirked, "Is the unshakeable Reyna Avila embarrassed?"

She said, defiantly, arms crossed over her chest, "No!" But there was a definite quaver in her voice.

This wasn't like Reyna at all- embarrassed, unsure, nervous. I was loving that I had this effect on her.

I moved slightly closer. Her hands uncrossed and started twisting the silver ring on her finger- a nervous habit.

She said, hesitantly, "Well…"

I raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

 _"Ikindalikekissingyoualot!"_ she said in a single breath.

My smirk turned to a grin as I agreed, "Well, I could say the same."

She fixed her onyx black eyes on mine, usually filled with indifference but I had noticed that it always filled with mirth, annoyance and something else I couldn't place whenever she was with me. It made me feel like a million butterflies were unleashed in my stomach and all of them were tangoing around. It was the best feeling ever.

She asked, slightly breathless, "So kiss buddies?"

I moved in closer and agreed, "So kiss buddies."

Her lips were against mine in a second and her hands were running up and down my back, sending shivers down my spine. Her body felt like bliss, pressed against mine. My hands were in her hair, leisurely unravelling her characteristic braid.

She was so beautiful and perfect and mine. At least right now. And that's all that mattered.

We kept kissing frantically, taking short breaths in between. I placed my lips on her cold skin, near her pulse point and she gave a most un-Reyna like whimper.

I wanted to hear that sound again and again- God help me.

I asked, my lips a centimetre from above her skin, "So, what was that bet all about?"

She uttered, in between breaths, lightly panting, "Well, you see, there's a certain blond Vice-President, who can't pick up the balls to kiss me," She gave a light gasp as I moved to her collarbone, gently nibbling on the soft skin, "So when Piper wanted a diversion, I agreed."

I stopped and said, in an attempt of a jovial tone, "So you liked me for that long, huh?" But my voice held an undertone of uncertainty and longing.

She met my gaze and said, her tone almost hurtful, "Yeah, I have."

I went back to kiss her but I knew, we both knew, that this would never be enough. For both of us. Never just kiss buddies. But we would never work. We had wasted too long to get here, and now there was no time left. Senior year was almost over. So this was what we would be.

When we pulled away, I saw that Reyna's eyes were slightly damp and I could feel mine were too.

But I still managed, in a hoarse whisper, "So kiss buddies?"

She sniffed and nodded, "Kiss buddies," before hugging me and in that moment, we were all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> **And that's all, folks (Bugs Bunny voice). Jeyna is bae. I warn you, this ship is my baby and dissing it means you and I gonna have some problems. JK. Maybe.**
> 
> **In other news, Jackie Molotov's story has a Part 2 ( the whole story is canon-compliant) but I haven't written it yet.**
> 
> **Please feel free to leave kudos and _maybe_ comment. A single one makes my day. Constructive Criticism appreciated. Flaming sucks so try not to.**
> 
> **Love,**
> 
> **more_like_reyna**
> 
> ****


End file.
